


Ларек

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Ларек

Идти работать в ларек Ира не хотела, но другого выбора у нее просто не было. Мать опять посадили на гормоны, «скорые» к отцу приезжали едва ли не каждый день, а Катино пальто прохудилось настолько, что это было уже не стыдно, а откровенно страшно. 

— Чего ты так нервничаешь? Чего боишься? — утешала мама. — Смены будут только ночные, три раза в неделю. Это ж не на рынке стоять. Тепло, сухо. И книгу почитать сможешь, и поспать. Изнутри закроешься — никто тебя не обидит. Тем более какие там покупатели ночью в ларьке? Таксисты сигареты попросят или какой работяга после смены за водкой заглянет. 

И Ира кивала, соглашаясь. Времена были тяжелые. Стипендию ей задерживали с начала учебного года, отец по состоянию здоровья работать не мог. И семью фактически тянула одна мама, которая успевала и на фабрике смену отпахать, и парочку клиентов обшить, и на рынке постоять за прилавком. 

Хозяином ларька был армянин Акоп — толстый весельчак с сомнительными шутками, одышкой и отечными ногами. Репутация у Акопа была положительная. Так что никаких домогательств или придуманных недостач Ира могла не бояться. 

Казалось бы, все складывалось идеально: ей выпадала хорошая возможность заработать деньги, получить трудовой опыт и первый, пусть и неофициальный стаж, помочь семье — и сделать это во вполне безопасных, практически парниковых условиях. Вот только сердце у Иры почему-то было не на месте, томилось от какого-то нехорошего предчувствия. 

Первый рабочий день (точнее, первая рабочая ночь) выпал на пятницу. Акоп еще раз провел инструктаж, показал, где что лежит, проверил замок и ушел домой. Ира заперлась изнутри, достала из сумки топорик, который стащила из дома тайком, и уселась зубрить философию: Кант, знаете, сам себя к коллоквиуму не подготовит. 

Правда, долго почитать Ире не удалось: вечер пятницы был для района временем активной жизни. 

Все оказалось совсем не страшно. На продуктах были ценники, а под рукой калькулятор. Вдобавок Акоп попросил Ирину сменщицу наменять мелочи на сдачу. Большинство покупателей было девушке знакомо: соседи соседей, одноклассники из параллельных классов, дворник, водитель маршрутки дядя Миша… Видя новое, но знакомое лицо, ларечные потребители старались отвесить комплимент или поддержать добрым словом. И когда поток клиентов сошел на нет, Ире даже немного взгрустнулось. И теории Канта как-то поднять настроение не смогли. 

Наверное, Ира задремала — потому что стук в окошко стал для нее неожиданностью. Девушка глянула на часы — время как раз перевалило за полночь. 

— Эй, есть тут кто? — спросил хриплый голос.

Ира приоткрыла окошко — и в нем сразу появились крючковатый нос, пухлые губы с огромной родинкой над ними и карий глаз. 

— Спишь, что ли, красавица? А работа как же? Ай-ай-ай!

По специфическим интонациям Ира сразу опознала цыганку. 

— Задумалась я, — парировала Ира несколько грубовато. Цыган она не любила — да что там не любила, откровенно побаивалась. — Вам чего?

— Позолоти ручку, красавица! — попросила цыганка. 

— У нас ларек, а не ювелирная мастерская, — буркнула Ира.

— Тогда шоколадку дай, — не отстала цыганка. 

— Деньги вперед, — поставила условие Ира. 

— Я ж не сказала — продай, я сказала — дай! — расхохоталась цыганка. 

— Нет у меня для вас ничего, — рассердилась Ира. — Уходите!

— Как — нет ничего? Полный ларек богатства! 

— Это не мое, это хозяина, — твердо сказала Ира. — Я только первый день работаю, мне даже зарплаты еще не дали. 

— Хоть что-то дай, а? Милая моя, хорошая моя, шелковая моя, сил нет — кушать хочется, — заскулила цыганка. 

— Я же сказала — нет, — Ира решила не поддаваться на цыганские провокации. Всем людям давно известно, какие это голодающие нищеброды!

— Раз ничего не даешь, пусти хоть погреться, — предложила цыганка.

— Мне запрещено пускать посторонних, — предупредила Ира.

— Пусти, — проныла цыганка, — мне тут холодно! 

— Вот и идите домой! — парировала Ира и закрыла окошко. 

Несколько минут было тихо, а потом окошко толкнули снаружи. Оно отворилось, и в него просунулась рука — худая, с длинными темными ногтями. Вслед за рукой в окошко протиснулись уже знакомые нос и глаз.

— Дай яйцо, — попросила цыганка.

— Нету, — ответила Ира.

— Дай погадаю!

— Уходите, я милицию вызову!

Рука протиснулась дальше, царапая прилавок, оставляя на нем длинные кривые полосы. 

— Я вызываю наряд, у меня кнопка есть тревожная! — крикнула Ира.

На самом деле никакой кнопки не было — с милицией и крышей все было пучком. Но Акоп, в случае появления всяких неадекватных клиентов, сам сказал ссылаться на мифическую кнопку. 

Рука продолжала лезть дальше, теперь уже целенаправленно потянулась к Ире. Девушка подумала, что цыганка, наверное, уже плечом прижалась к окошку — но рука все росла и росла. Нервы сдали, Ира вскрикнула и ударила обратной, тупой стороной припасенного топора по руке — несильно, чтобы напугать, но не травмировать.

Цыганка тонко взвыла, и рука тут же убралась назад. Ира захлопнула окошко и закрыла его на защелку. 

Некоторое время цыганка стучала в окошко, толкала его. Потом, поцокивая ногтями по железным стенам, трижды обошла ларек и остановилась у двери. Постучала, подергала ручку, подергала сильнее. Ира сидела не дыша, сжав в руке крестик и повторяя «Богородица… помоги», «Богородица… помоги». Обращаться к Богородице за помощью в трудной ситуации ее научила бабушка. 

То ли помогла молитва, то ли цыганке надоело, но через какое-то время все замолкло. Ира вслушивалась тщательно, но не слышала ничего. Хотя ей и чудилось тяжелое дыхание прямо за дверью — кто сказал, что это было не паранойей? 

Через какое-то время раздался стук в окошко.

— Эй, вы спите там, что ли? — взволнованно спросил приветливый женский голос. — У вас минералка есть? Желудок прихватило, спать не могу.

Минералка была — стояла вот тут же, на полке. Маленькая, большая, средняя, сильногазированная, слабогазированная и вообще без газа. На любой вкус. Ира уже потянулась к окошку, чтобы его открыть, но что-то ее остановило. 

Если там стоит девушка, и говорит она спокойно — значит, цыганка ушла, верно? Если бы девушка разговаривала с цыганкой, Ира бы это услышала. Или нет? Не может же цыганка говорить таким голосом? 

— Что, закрыто? — раздался второй голос, мужской, приятный и спокойный.

— Да, — грустно ответила девушка.

— Как это так? — расстроился мужчина. — А мне сигарет бы, закончились. Сил нет терпеть, так курить хочется. У вас не найдется стрельнуть?

— Нет, не курю, — грустно ответила девушка.

— А я специально к этому ларьку шел, — продолжил сокрушаться мужчина. — Он же всегда круглосуточно работал. Может, надо постучать громче? 

Ира дернулась открыть, но что-то опять удержало ее на месте. Обычные люди, обычные бытовые ситуации… Но что-то было в этом неправильно, хотя Ира и не могла понять, что именно. 

— Знаете, — зло сказала девушка. — Это уже достает. Надо будет обязательно Акопу сказать. Слышала, он новенькую сюда взял — пусть гонит суку эту на все четыре стороны. Она там дрыхнет — а мы без нужных вещей, Акоп без выручки. А как зарплату получать будет — небось за каждую копейку душу выест. 

Ира подумала о том, что если Акоп узнает, что она ночью не стала обслуживать клиентов, то наверняка по головке не погладит. Дернулась было к окошку — и опять зависла. 

На несколько минут все стихло. А потом с другой стороны ларька, у двери, раздалось мяуканье. Поначалу тихое, оно очень быстро стало громким и жалобным. «Помоги мне, — плакал маленький пушистый комочек. — Я пропадаю. Я гибну. Тут холодно и страшно, я одинок. Спаси меня. Возьми в тепло, напои молоком!».

Ира очень любила и жалела животных. Как мечтала она иметь вот такого милого, теплого котенка — но мать была категорически против животных в доме.

«Впусти меня, спаси! — плакал котенок. — Я умру здесь! Моя страшная смерть будет на твоей совести!»

Ира решительно встала, а потом вспомнила, что Акоп категорически запретил приносить животных в ларек.

— У меня аллергия на шерсть, — сказал он. — Я сразу учую. Сильно расстроюсь. И сразу выгоню. Не обижайся, джан.

Ира села на место. Котенок плакал отчаянно и горько. Стараясь заглушить чужие рыдания, Ира взяла Канта. 

И тут в дверь постучали.

— Эй, джан, открой! — послышался знакомый голос. — Это я, Акоп!

«Не могли же те мужик с девушкой так быстро на меня нажаловаться?» — удивилась Ира.

— Мне срочно деньги нужны, — словно услышав ее мысли, сказал Акоп. — Открывай!

Ира ущипнула себя.

— Открывай! Это же пока мой ларек, а не твой!

Это было… безумно. Акопу среди ночи так понадобились деньги, что он пришел за ними аж сюда?

— Открой! Открой, а то уволю! — предупредил Акоп.

— Утром приходите, — хрипло сказала Ира. — Тогда открою!

— Я тебя утром уволю. Дрянь! Мразь! Ей честь оказали, на работу взяли — а она хозяина не слушается! Открывай! Это грабеж! Это произвол! Хозяина не пускать! Дрянь! Воровка!

Но чем больше росло возмущение Акопа, тем больше в Ире твердела уверенность: открывать нельзя. Добром это не кончится. Еще немного поистерив и попинав дверь, предупредив, что сейчас вернется с милицией, Акоп замолк и пропал.

«Утром сама уволюсь, — подумала Ира, глотая слезы. — Сами тут ночами работайте! Я лучше пойду посуду мыть в кафешку или полы в институт. А тут ни за что не останусь!».

В окошко робко поскреблись.

— Ира, Ирочка, — тоненько заплакал голос. — Ты тут?

Ира узнала голос младшего брата и почувствовала, что у нее останавливается сердце.

— Ира, папе совсем плохо стало, его в реанимацию увезли, мама с ним уехала. А мы с Катькой вдвоем остались. Страшно так! Кто-то под дверями ходит, заглядывает, папу зовет. Пошли домой, а? Пожалуйста! Я так к тебе бежал, так бежал… Даже куртки не надел. Холодно теперь. Пойдем домой, сестричка, пожалуйста. 

— Сейчас открою, иди к двери!

Ира решительно встала, и вдруг ее осенило. Она сидела в ларьке. Железном ларьке с плотными железными стенами, тяжелыми железными ставнями, наглухо закрытым железным окошком. Как, черт возьми, она могла слышать все эти разговоры — причем так, словно стояла рядом? 

— Ира, я у двери! Открывай! — сказал Володя.

Чувствуя, что ноги ее не держат, Ира села на стул.

— Открывай, не балуйся, я мерзну! Ирааа! 

— Не открою, — едва слышно сказала Ира. — Иди домой, утром поговорим!

— Как же так, сестренка? Почему ты отказываешься от меня? Почему бросаешь тогда, когда так нужна твоя помощь! Ира, открой дверь, умоляю, пожалуйста! 

Потом девушке почудилось, что она слышит приглушенные смешки и царапанье когтей по металлу. 

— Ира, — в голоса брата прорезалась паника. — Ира, тут какая-то страшная старуха! Она подходит ко мне, Ира! Она хватает меня! У нее железные зубы и железные когти! Я боюсь ее, Ира! Спаси меня, сестренка! Аааа, она ест меня! Она вырвала мне глаза и жует их! Ира, она достает мое сердце! Мне так больно, сестричка! Так больно! Она отгрызает мне пальцы по одному! Как они хрустят у нее на зубах, словно печеньки! Ира-Ира, почему ты не спасаешь меня! Она достает мои кишки и тянет себе в рот! Она проглатывает их! Почему ты предала меня, сестра? Почему бросила тут умирать? 

Потом Ира перестала слышать, что кричит ее брат, — она рыдала так, что ничего в мире не осталось, кроме ее слез. 

Со временем слезы закончились. Ира лежала на полу не в силах пошевелиться и только горько всхлипывала. Она впала в отчаяние и уже не верила, что когда-нибудь придет утро, и все вернется в свою колею. Для нее — не вернется. Она навсегда останется в этой холодной ночи, запертая в ларьке. 

— А ты хитрая оказалась, — раздался уже знакомый голос из-за двери. — Хитрая сука. Но я все равно тебя добуду, блядина! — цыганка хрипло рассмеялась. — Знаешь как? Я тебя сожгу, пиздоухая!

Ира только плотнее скрутилась в клубок и молчала. Бояться у нее уже не осталось сил. К тому же как можно сжечь железный ларек? На такое точно весь район сбежится. 

Сначала потянуло гарью, несильно так, едва слышно. Потом запах усилился, превращаясь в нестерпимую вонь. По ларьку пополз тяжелый серый дым, от которого сразу начало щипать глаза и горло. С каждой секундой становилось все жарче. 

Ира вдруг вспомнила, что смерть сжигаемых на костре — одна из самых страшных. У людей лопается кожа, плавится подкожный жир. Там, снаружи, у нее будет хотя бы маленький шанс спастись. Здесь же ее ждала неминуемая мучительная смерть. 

Ира взвизгнула, на ощупь открыла дверь — и вылетела на улицу. Там ее уже поджидала сгорбленная старуха, чьи железные зубы блестели в свете фонаря, а длинные руки свисали до земли.

— Я оказалась хитрее! — завизжала цыганка тонким голосом. — Теперь я поем. Что может быть прекраснее теплой живой еды после прекрасной охоты!

Ира хотела было закричать, но не успела. Старуха проворно втолкнула ее назад в ларек и закрыла дверь.

Участковый, которого позвали утром посмотреть на ларек с подозрительно приоткрытой дверью, зашел в середину — и тут же выскочил назад, чтобы заблевать всю ближайшую клумбу.


End file.
